Headline News - November 2006
P.A.N.L. Releases Footage Of Prisoners Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Nov 04 17:30:05 3006 The infamous People's Army of New Luna, other wise known as P.A.N.L. has released footage of apparent defectors and prisoners, apparently including two of the New Luna Militia Intelligence agents. As with all information being released by this rogue faction, it was recieved via a news hack."The moniker 'People's Army' is an utter fabrication," said Lt. Jameson Bradley, a New Luna Militia spokesman. "Terry Fitzgerald and his boss, Andrew Hard, otherwise known as "Hart," admit in this video that they have kidnapped innocent people. Not to mention their assassination of two of New Luna's elected leaders, and a long history of corruption, intimidation and deceit attempting to seize power for themselves." said Lt. Jameson Bradley, spokesman for the New Luna Militia. "Every day, we get closer to finding and stopping these thugs. Hart, his three co-conspirators, and his lackey Fitzgerald will all stand trial."In the interests of full disclosure, INN has decided to air the feed provided by PANL in its entirety.A video feed runs, showing a soldier clothed in a PANL tropical uniform. He stands arrogantly, with his hands clasped behind his back and a smug smile on his face. He appears to be inside a barracks. "Hello," the man says, "I am Captain Terry Fitzgerald, formerly of the New Luna Militia and now commander of the People's Army of New Luna, under President Hart." He scratches the side of his nose briefly. "I would like to take this moment to say that we have captured three dogs of the nefarious New Luna Militia." The concept seems to bring enjoyment to Fitzgerald. "Fear not, they are very much alive. We are not as barbaric as the media makes us out to be. We do not slaughter innocent citizens as the NLM has." His smile turns to a grim expression as he adds, "However, any heroic attempts by the NLM to rescue them, we cannot guarantee their safety in one of your reckless schemes."The video then cuts to another man, dressed in PANL fatigues. A few buildings can be seen in the background, along with a dense tropical forest rising above the walls. "My name is Brandon McDowell," the soldier says. "I was doing independent work for the New Luna Militia." He brings his hands up and appears to nervously rub them together, before letting them drop down to his sides. "The New Luna Government is willing to let its own people die. To let those would fight with or for them, rot in a place like this. The people, who do run it, do not fight their own battles. But send fools out to fight for them." He closes his eyes, and doesn't continue. The video cuts off.Another short clip cuts to show two captives sitting in their cells. They appear to be in decent condition for the circumstances, hair unkempt, clothes a little dingy.The video pans to show the man who calls himself Fitzgerald, he looks pleased. "As you can see," he says, "They are doing quite well for the time being." He grins, squinting his eyes. "The government of New Luna's reckoning at the hands of its people is soon at hand. Even now, many of its soldiers leave to aid our cause. A glorious new dawn is on the horizon as this age of greed and corruption comes to a close. A new age in which we will also see our beloved Luna freed to its former glory! As you have seen, even your soldiers held captive have begun to see the light!"Several people have claimed that one of the prisoners in the footage is Doctor Elianor Freyssinet-LeBeau, formerly Freyssinet-Ritter. Doctor Freyssinet has been the leader of the rather controversial organisation called the Watchers."The other female in the video is Katriel Elohim, a civilian well known among spacer circles who went missing several weeks ago. We know she was kidnapped by these terrorists and have been working to locate her ever since," Bradley, of the NLM, said. Bradley also confirmed the identity of Freyssinet-LeBeau."By kidnapping, and, from the looks of this holo, torturing these two innocent women, the terrorists calling themselves P.A.N.L. show their true colors," Bradley said. "The New Luna Militia is working around the clock to bring this inhumane act, and all of P.A.N.L.'s terrorists acts, to an end," Bradley continued, "but we need the help and support of every New Lunite citizen to restore peace and tranquility to our planet."Militia sources said that a plan to create a citizen-run emergency response organization are being discussed by NLM leadership.- Brett Harman for INN Possible Cease-fire Between N.L.M. and P.A.N.L. Forces? Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Nov 05 20:54:56 3006 Rumours abound on New Luna about a possible meeting between Brigader-General Jeff Ryan of the New Luna Militia, and President Hart of the People's Army of New Luna. It was rumoured that the Brigader-General boarded a boat with an entourage of NLM personel and set course towards an unknown destination with the intentions of gaining a cease fire. While circumstances remain unknown of the circumstances behind this meeting, the rumours have brought hope to some of the New Lunites that peace may be just around the next corner. Sigfeud Godfrey, a Waldheimer who has recently settled on New Luna was reported to have said: "Wella, you know, if these rumours are true, then it's a good thing. If it ain't true, then it's gonna be like it was before, bad." Neither the N.L.G nor the P.A.N.L. have confirmed these rumours. Strange Power Reading At Ghost Chime Isle Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Nov 06 00:30:41 3006 Deepcrest Island, New Luna. An unusually high energy level has been detected on the deserted Ghost Chime Isle on New Luna. This signal was captured by an orbiting monitoring satillete owned and operated by the New Luna Government and was responsible for capturing the signal that only last for about 10 seconds. Doctor Filstein, a Geologist working at the research center at Greenville commented on this matter. "Well, this particular region isn't know for any geographical conditions that could be attributed to this. Neither is there any industry, well, on New Luna that would be responsible a signal as high as this. If it'd been a geographical fault line slipping, then we would have seen more than just an isolated area of activity... Not to mention the possibility of a tsunami striking low laying coastal areas, with the worst of it hitting Deepcrest island. The seismic sensors haven't shown any irregularities either. To be honest, we don't know how to describe it." Ghost Chime Isle was given the name because of the preternatural sounds of the naturally occurring, yet rare, phenomena that is believed to be produced from the nearby ocean striking against rocks. This is Brett Harman for INN. Surface Shipping Attacked On New Luna! Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Nov 06 00:34:03 3006 Deepcrest Island, New Luna. Reports just, in indicate that commerical shipping on New Luna has come under attack from an unknown source on New Luna's surface. The NLS Pong Su has been reported to have been one of the ships to have been attacked and sunk in this startling and bizarre attack. Tomson Benson, a deck hand and one of the few survivors from the attack on the NLS Pong Su said to reporters: "There was this single loud explosion. Ripped the ship clean in half... Wasn't even time to grab a life jacket. Kind of like the hand of god had picked us up and pulled us apart. There was screaming... You couldn't stop to help your oppos out." Mister Benson was unable to provide further comments to INN. The keel for the NLS Pong Su was laid down in late 3002, with completion occuring in late 3003. The ship was a Placid Class Freighter, designed for shipping in deep waters. It sailed with a compliment of 14 sailors and 6 officers. Only three sailors and the Navigator survived the attack. More as it becomes available. Once again, this is Brett Harman for INN. NLM: PANL Responsible for Shipping Attack Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Nov 06 01:09:07 3006 "A rogue element of the PANL is responsible for the latest attack on innocent civilians, the destruction of the NLS Pong Su," said Lt. Jameson Bradley, spokesman for the New Luna Militia. "We understand that the original leadership of this so-called "People's Army" is making a move for peace. We're willing to believe, for the moment, that those individuals were not behind this attack. We know that the PANL terrorist organization is in a state of disarray and the end of this dark time in our history, of the atrocities they committed, may be at hand."Bradley advised those in the PANL to turn themselves in and give up their arms. Bradley says the Militia will see to it that those who do so will receive the fair and open trials to which the laws of New Luna acknowledge they are entitled."However," Bradley cautioned, "The rogue terrorist Fitzgerald and his lackeys, responsible for the deaths of these innocent civilians, must be stopped, and we will not wait. Safety for those found working for him cannot be guaranteed. My advice to everyone in the PANL is this: Get out while you still can, because we're coming for you soon."Bradley affirmed the New Luna Militia's commitment to observing international law for fair treatment and trial of prisoners. Cease-Fire Agreement Revealed Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Nov 06 18:22:14 3006 Greenville, New Luna. The infamous People's Army of New Luna or more often known as P.A.N.L. has revealed the terms that brought the cease fire into effect. In the alleged meeting between Brigader-General of the N.L.M. and President Hart of the P.A.N.L. terms for disarming and disbanding of the rogue organisation. It was revealed to INN, that the P.A.N.L. has released the two prisoners, Katriel Elohim and Brandon McDowell into the care of the New Luna Militia. Going beyond the disarming and disbanding that was orginially set down in the agreement, leaders of the P.A.N.L. have also made moves to disband their regular and motorised units, as well as giving instructions to those that have taken up arms return to their homes and hand over all plasma weapons for destruction to the N.L.M. A broadcast from New Luna's Ghost Chime Isle has been reproduced in full. "Men and women of New Luna. I, Julia Franis Hart, wife of the late Andrew Timothy Hart, former President of the People's Army of New Luna, would like to announce that we, as an organisation, have met with a representative of the New Luna Government and have come to an agreement for initially a formal cease-fire, release of the prisoners Katriel Elohim and Brandon McDowell, who were captured during recent activities, and disbanding of our militia forces." Hart then states, "Let it be known, that during prior period of open hostilities, the New Luna Militia, in agreement with the New Luna Government has conducted less than savoury acts towards the peoples of New Luna, such as the attack that killed my husband while he was travelling with a marked medical transport. Regretfully, as has the People's Army of New Luna, as in the two assassinations of two New Lunite Politicians. She then goes onto say, "Effective immediately, all weapons that have been raised in anger, are to be lowered. The rogue elements who continue to act in violence towards the people of New Luna, will find no sympathy or shelter from those that are truely friends of the New Luna people." "We condemn those that committed the attack against the merchant freighter, NLS Pong Su, and in no way have we encouraged the villainous act that transpired earlier today, to take place. We wish those that have suffered through loss of family and coming to grips with the terrible news, the best for the future." There comes a pause, and then a shuffling of papers. "Hate mongers like Mister Fitzgerald have no place in a civilised society, due to the barbaric practices that he has caused to transpire. Practices such as torture of prisoners, conduction of war crimes. People like this, will find that they have no friends or support among those who once served alongside them. I, as a honest and god fearing person, will provide as much information as humanly possible to prevent an atrocity like this happening again." Rumours from the currently disbanded P.A.N.L. indicates an internal split in the leadership of the terrorist organisation, with some of the irregulars being unable to leave Ghost Chime Isle. This is Brett Harman for INN, covering the news as it breaks on New Luna. New Luna Governor Agrees to Cease Fire Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: NOV06-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Nov 08 18:16:50 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - In a press statement released to reporters early this morning, Governor Eldridge Seale has brought to light that he has agreed to terms for a cease fire with the PANL organization, including a full pardon to those members of the group not directly involved in crimes against New Luna and an agreement not to pursue said members. Those guilty of crimes would be guaranteed a fair, speedy trial. In exchange, the group would fully disarm, provide information on rogue splinter factions of the organization, hand over those responsible for the deaths of Councillors Fawkes and Volina, and disband their mechanized and Irregular forces. In the statement, Seale offered "an olive branch to these splinter groups, to accept the terms previously detailed. We want to see New Luna whole again, but there are ways to go about showing your disapproval for the government, and harming innocent lives is not one of them." He noted that failure to disarm or enter into meaningful talks by Sunday at noon, Greenville time, would be met with "unyielding military force." In the same statement, Seale also outlined an extension of the role of Hancock Station in terrestrial affairs, noting their "superior position in the quick location and neutralization of threats across our vast uninhabited territories," and drawing out a map of the Station's new charge. Most of the areas affected are thick jungle, large stretches of badlands, and myriad island chains that thus far have been on the edges of existing military patrols. BLOODSHED ON NEW LUNA - PANL FINISHED NLM SAYS Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Nov 15 01:02:45 3006 GREENVILLE, New Luna -- Eyewitnesses on the southern half of Deepcrest Island first noticed something was wrong when sonic booms, explosions, and reports of small arms fire drifted over the quiet water from isolated Ghost Chime Isle southeast of the larger island on Sunday. Later, clouds of smoke, fireballs, and low flyovers from military craft added to the fears of the island's southern inhabitants."At approximately 1400 hours local time Sunday, elements of the New Luna Militia began operations against a splinter of the PANL that refused to disarm per the terms of Governor Seale's offer of amnesty," said Lt. Jameson Bradley, a New Luna Militia spokesman. "We had reliable intelligence from the island that they had no intent to disarm and were prepared to act. When we received no contact from the splinter group organized by the terrorist Fitzgerald by Governor Seale's dealine, Militia elements from Hancock Station were deployed to the island."According to Bradley, elements of Hancock's space force bombarded the renegade group's encampment from the air, then landed Marines on the island to secure it.The Militia estimates a little less than one hundred dead or wounded on the PANL side. Bradley said initial reports are that three Militia were killed and three more wounded, but declined to release names until their families have been notified."The whole Militia regrets that it had to come to this," Bradley said. "Much of the PANL had accepted the terms of the cease-fire days before this happened. It did not have to happen, but now New Luna's soil is red with the blood of our own."Bradley said the Militia is working with disarmed elements of the former PANL to identify and bury their dead, and to capture insurgents who refused to surrender."We hope that this gory chapter of our history has come to an end," Bradley said. "We mourn the death on both sides." Vollistan Council Announces Reforms Posted By: Prometheus Article: NOV06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Wed Nov 15 12:02:03 3006 RADIANCE, Vollista -- In a surprising move today, the Vollistan high council has turned their centuries-old policy of lax governance, on its head. What is stranger still, may be the speed and effectiveness of the accords reached. Voltrema, Intermezzo of the council and new appointee in the wake of the mysterious demise of the previous council, had this to say: "The attack on Vollista, the many injuries we have suffered from the loss of our loved ones, here in Radiance especially, and the horrific and tragic loss of our wise and benevolent council, has left us with little recourse. Although life on Vollista has so long been isolated, it has been a stagnant isolation. The only way to exist peacefully with the rest of the galaxy, or at least to have well-versed aid in times of crisis, is to cooperate and communicate with it. As such, it is my pleasure to announce the formation of our Circle of Councils. In addition to these, which I will address momentarily, Vollista has opened its borders, and encourages individuals from all over the galaxy to attend our many artistic and storytelling festivals. That aside, we are looking for a number of people with varying skills to aid in the building of our planetary infrastructure. Firstly, the Radiance Memorial Council, named in reference to the horrid massacre which occurred here, is, Volir willing, going to be trained in ensuring that outside threats no longer come to our planet. The council of three will be responsible for overseeing enforcement of such written law as Vollista does have, and generally safeguarding the lives and persons of all who wish to live on our world. In addition to this, the Council of Arts, Council of Medicine, Council of Records, and others have been established. We are putting out a request for those with law enforcement experience, computer information networking skills, (those capable of setting up communication devices), and, of course, we love and welcome artists, storytellers, and musicians of all kinds. We would also like to invite doctors to come exchange knowledge with our own healers. The High Council is excited about these new initiatives, and, as each is implemented with the assent and encouragement of a majority of our society, we are sure that these new organizations will grow and flourish, bringing Vollista peacefully and happily into a wider galaxy, and allowing us to liase, interact, and live alongside the other denizens of the universe. Thank you." Sept. Vollistan "Massacre" a Fraud! Posted By: Darkeye Lockjaw Article: NOV06-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Nov 16 20:13:06 3006 Vollistan High Intermezzo Voltrema's Sept. 6, 3006 allegations against the New Luna Militia of an "invasion" and "merciless slaying," which Voltrema cites as justification for a new Vollistan planetary defense council, were largely based on heavily edited holovid footage."We would like to affirm that the broadcast issued was NOT the original taping," said a spokesman from the Vollistan Agency of Interplanetary Affairs. The spokesman also claimed that they were not the source of that broadcast. However, it was released to INN by someone who claimed to act on the authority of Intermezzo Voltrema.On Sept. 5, a contingent of New Luna Militia Marines, along with some civilians, responded to a distress call from the Vollistan government. The Vollistan government had declared a crisis, citing interference in telepathic communication as a result of the interdimensional rifts that appeared at that time. A violent incident ensued in which the NLM opened fire on Vollistans with assault weaponry. The NLM claims they had been attacked first, while the Vollistan government called it a "massacre" and banned Militia from returning to the planet.After comparing a copy of the original footage with another copy provided by a New Luna Militia sergeant, INN has ascertained that the holo had been doctored to change the type of armor the New Lunite marines were wearing, insert faces that were not visible at the time, and to edit out several seconds where an alleged civilian set a New Lunite marine on fire with pyrokinesis.Sergeant Lucius Tullius Castus, the Militia soldier who provided the tape, has confirmed that the Militia members were wearing combat helmets which obscured their faces from view. A civilian engineer also present for the incident, Ruin Pia, claims to have witnessed the sequence in which the Marine was set on fire.Kapitan Ace of Ungstir was also on Vollista at the time of the coup. "They were attacked first. They responded with what weapons they were issued. Should have been given stunning weapons, but they were not, so when they came under fire from psionic assault, they returned fire," Ace says.That an alleged civilian set a Marine on fire, and that the Militia were fired upon first, are both supported by the footage in the full-length holo provided by the New Luna Militia.The realization that the Vollistan government accused New Luna of an "invasion" based on falsified information comes at a time when Vollista, lead by High Intermezzo Voltrema, is in widespread upheaval. The planetary council that previously lead the planet suffered a "mysterious demise," according to Vollistan officials, leaving Voltrema in near-total control of the planet.Earlier today, Voltrema announced the creation of a "Circle of Councils," including a "Radiance Memorial Council" in response to the Sept. 6 incident, which Voltrema again called a "horrid massacre." A three-being council, it will be responsible for planetary defense and law enforcement.The New Lunite government declined to comment.//Leodhais Chaloux, INN// Leaked Report Shows That Thole Is Missing Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Nov 20 09:14:55 3006 Two days ago, alarm bells were ringing inside of the Research Center at Greenville after New Luna's only known sentient life form, the Thole, was reported missing. But, according to reports neither the government nor the militia were informed amid fears that it could cause a panic so shortly after the P.A.N.L. had been defeated. To confirm the validity of the apparently leaked report, we contacted Professor Bainsworth who is in charge of research into the native biological life on New Luna and was also the person responsible for making the report. "The Thole, as it calls itself, is New Luna's only known native sentient life form and the only known remaining member of its species. We doubt that the Thole would be able to adjust properly, considering the current conditions and the environmental changes since before it was recovered from the glacier." When asked about the breeding cycles of the Thole, Professor Bainsworth commented; "We are lead to believe that the original Thole that came in was sterile. But through a little bit of manipulation of the genes we think that we maybe able to save this species from the brink of extinction. In a lab based environment we have been able to nurture three more of the Thole to a mature state." When asked what the Thole was capable of, Professor Bainsworth declined to comment, though did say that the Thole's "effect on non-Kamiriod humanoids was never studied." The interview concluded with a final statement from Professor Bainsworth, "Every second that the Thole spends away from our containment unit is a danger to itself and indeed the survival of its species; it could easily be mistaken for a purple or brown fungus and destroyed. If anyone comes across it, I urge them to contact us as soon as possible and let us retrieve it. Do not attempt to retrieve it yourself!" Professor Admitted To Hospital! Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Nov 23 01:55:01 3006 Greenville, New Luna. Raised voices and tension resulted in Professor Bainsworth from the Greenville Research center, head of the team researching New Luna's only known sentient life, the Thole, being placed into hospital after suffering what could only be described as a stroke. Just after 12:00pm, Greenville time, an emergency call was placed from the landing pad at Greenville by an unknown male caller. Quick thinking and fast response by both bystanders and the party he was arguing with, managed to contact emergency services in the first pivotal moments after his uncharacteristically loud outburst and the collapse that followed. Professor James Bainsworth, father of three, is expected to survive the night and make a full recovery. No members from the Winston Medical Department were available to comment on the causes behind the Professor's condition, though they did issue assurances to Professor Bainsworth's family that he is expected to be conscious within the next few days. This is Brett Harman of INN reporting. Thole Recovered With Sentient Host! Posted By: Keller Article: NOV06-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Tue Nov 28 04:49:44 3006 Greenville, New Luna Just after 7pm, Greenville time, Police were requested to attend to a disturbance at the Dead Fish Tavern on New Luna. A former member of the New Luna Militia, known as Urfkgar, had apparently prevented the carrier of the Thole, a Human in his early twenties, and the Thole, which managed to escape from biocontainment at the Greenville Research Center earlier this month, from leaving the tavern. The Thole and its host were taken to hospital unharmed after peacefully leaving with Police from the New Luna Militia, and even volunteered to allow tests on both biological and neurological functions to be performed to allow for a further understanding on the process that has been under taken between the Thole and its Human host. It has been noted, that even preliminary testing has revealed some changes that have managed to get Doctors in a buzz at Winston Memorial Hospital. While no Doctors from Winstone Memorial Hospital or Scientists from the Research Center at Greenville were available for comment, it has been revealed that both the Thole and its host are in a good condition and if the tests go well, are expected to be released in the next few days. This is Brett Harman, for INN. Category:News